


The Siren and The Captain

by BrokenWings395



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is sexier than usual, Jean isn't as much of an asshole, Louise is an asshole, M/M, Marco is a innocent soul, Merdicks, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWings395/pseuds/BrokenWings395
Summary: Eren Jeager, the most feared pirate in the seven seas, lost his ship when out at sea. Jean Kirschtein, the youngest son of the king of the Eastern coral, had followed a group female sirens to see the wreck. With a seductive meeting and a rescue, their lives are turned upside down. But, can Jean and Eren keep their relationship a secret and be happy? Or will Jean's father find out and end the relationship, keeping the two forbbidden lovers apart forever.





	1. Prologue

The men watched from their wooden lifeboat as the large ship slowly sunk down into the ocean, the sky glowing orange from the flames that engulfed the sails and decks.

The captain was in a separate boat, along with his closest companions. Eren was in shock how a pirate from another ship had blended in with his trusted crew, and set off the gunpowder in the storage compartment.

He didn’t look at the floating bodies of the crew members who didn’t make it off the ship in time or were in the range of the blast.

Then, they watched as the ship entirely disappeared underneath the crashing waves of the ocean. The sea the pirates called home, had taken away their Lady Maria. Eren sat in silence with the rest of his crew.

Soon, Eren started singing a song that went around most pirates in times of sorrow and hardship.

_**“Upon one Summer’s morning,“** _

Eren swore he heard someone singing with him. The new voice was gorgeous and he never heard it before.

_**"I carefully did stray,”** _

Oh it was like velvet.

_**“Down by the Walls of Wapping,”** _

Then he fully heard the other voice, he was mesmerized by it.

_**“Where I met a sailor gay.”** _

_**“Conversing with a young lass,”** _

_**“Who seem’d to be in pain.”** _

_**“Saying ‘William, when you go I fear you’ll ne'er return again.”** _

Eren heard the water splash beside him, stopping the song and looking beside him.

There, looking over the side of the boat, was a very handsome man. His eyes were gleaming from the orange glow of flame reflecting on the water, and they were such a pretty shade of brown. His hair was a two toned undercut, the top a dirty blonde and the bottom a brown.

Eren was a bit shocked and shook the arm of the man beside him, “Men, look.” He pointed to the man. The swashbuckler beside him took out one of his knives and attempted to deliver a sharp blow, “It’s one of them again!” Two of the men that worked in the storage room grabbed him as Eren yelled, “Stop you’ll scare him off!”

He looked back to the man, smiling gently as he sensed no harm, “Can you speak?” The man had backed away from the boat when the swashbuckler tried to hurt him, but smiled as he swam towards the boat, “Yes.”

The velvet voice Eren heard when singing, was _his_.

The man spoke again, “Are you my Jolly Sailor Bold?”

Eren smiled and leaned over the edge to look at the beauty before him.

The man started singing,

_**“My heart is pierced by Cupid,”** _

Eren watched and listened to the beautiful man.

_**“I disdain all glittering gold.”** _

_**“There is nothing can console me,”** _

_**“But my Jolly Sailor Bold.”** _

Then, the men in the boats looked around them as beautiful women appeared, slowly swimming towards them as the man continued singing.

Eren felt the man’s hands on him. He had placed both of his hands on either side of his face and was slowly leaning him over the boat and into the water.

_**“His hair it hangs in ringlets,”** _

_**“His eyes as black as coal,”** _

_**“My happiness attend him,”** _

_**"Wherever he may go.**_ ”

Eren was inches from the other’s face, inches away from the lips he desperately wanted to kiss.

_**“From Tower Hill to Blackwall,”** _

_**“I’ll wander, weep, and moan,”** _

_**“All for my jolly Sailor,”** _

_**“Until he sails home.”** _

Eren’s face was close to the water, as he could feel the waves hit his chin.

_**“My heart is pierced by Cupid.”** _

_**“I disdain all glittering gold.”** _

_**“There is nothing can console me,”** _

_**“But my Jolly Sailor Bold.”** _

The women were now surrounding the boats, staring up at the sailors with their beautiful eyes and faces.

And before Eren could do anything. He was submerged underneath the water.

He saw a long fish tail, with a tan patch going down the middle. Black stripes lined the sides. The rest of the tail was brown. There were long fins speckled with tiny dots, and he could see some detail.

Then Eren knew.

He was face to face with a male siren.


	2. Chapter One

The crew yelled when they watched their captain be pulled into the water out of sight. The crew in the captain’s boat hurried to the edge, some staying on the sides to avoid capsizing the boat.

They desperately tried to pull their captain out before one of the other sirens grabbed the swashbuckler’s hand, pulling him into the water with a loud splash.

“Captain!” The others yelled when they caught sight of his red coat.

Eren was still in the grasp of the Siren, trying his best to get away when the man pressed his lips to Eren’s.

Eren was caught off guard and sank into the kiss, before realizing the siren was breathing for him.

Then he heard him speak.

“Please, just listen to me and you’ll live.”

The Siren had a worried look on his face, his brown eyes were slit and he pressed his lips to Eren’s again, breathing for him.

He then used his thick and powerful tail to propel them away from the other sirens, who were proceeding to drown the crew.

Eren heard their screams for help, and wanted to help them. But there was little he could do.

Soon, He passed out.

…………

“We got a sinking ship! West of the coral!” Marco, the freckled Messenger for the king of the Eastern Coral, said as he swam into the castle.

The sirens turned to him, Jean swimming out of the corridor and into the large room.

The prince went over to Marco, “Are there any signs of the captain and crew?”

The freckled siren nodded, “Two small boats were away from the ship, clearly full of men.”

Jean nodded and watched as Marco led the eager female sirens to the location.

Jean’s father, the king, forbade his son to ever venture near humans. He claimed it was for Jean’s protection and safety.

Jean, being the rebel he was, sneakily left the castle and followed Marco, keeping himself hidden.

He looked at the sight from behind a rock. He could see the heavy debris from the ship sinking into the ocean along with the bottom of the ship. He went up to the surface to get a better look when he heard a voice singing a song.

It was full of devastation.

_**“Upon one Summer’s morning,”** _

Just at the sound of the song, Jean began softly singing along. Knowing the song already from the previous sailors he drowned.

_**“I carefully did stray,”** _

_**“Down by the Walls of Wapping,”** _

_**“Where I met a sailor gay.”** _

_**“Conversing with a young lass,”** _

_**“Who seem’d to be in pain.”** _

_**“Saying ‘William, when you go I fear you’ll ne'er return again.”** _

Then Jean went up to the boat, and saw the captain was singing. He smiled gently as the man turned to look at him.

Jean felt time freeze when he saw those beautiful emerald eyes. The color of the kelp he used to decorate his crown. The color of forgiveness. The color of victory. Jean loved that color.

When the captain called to his crew to look, Jean noticed one had an angry look. The man then pulled out a knife and attempted to stab him, causing Jean to move away from the boat to keep himself from getting hurt.

He felt relief spread throughout his body like a wildfire as he heard the captain ask him, “Can you speak?”

He smiled and swam back towards the boat, “Yes.”

He asked a rhetorical question, “Are you my Jolly Sailor Bold?”

He felt his heart flutter at the man’s smile. 

He didn’t want to kill him, but he knew he had to.

He began the song.

_**“My heart is pierced by Cupid,”** _

_**“I disdain all glittering gold.”** _

_**“There is nothing can console me,”** _

_**“But my Jolly Sailor Bold.”** _

The female sirens took the opportunity given and started slowly towards the men, their upper bodies being the only part showing.

Jean lifted his hands to cup the captain’s cheeks and slowly pull him down into the water.

_**“His hair it hangs in ringlets,”** _

_**“His eyes as black as coal,”** _

_**“My happiness attend him,”** _

_**“Wherever he may go.”** _

He teased him by getting him inches from his lips.

_**“From Tower Hill to Blackwall,”** _

_**“I’ll wander, weep, and moan,”** _

_**“All for my jolly Sailor,”** _

_**“Until he sails home.”** _

The captain was almost in the water now.

_**“My heart is pierced by Cupid.”** _

_**“I disdain all glittering gold.”** _

_**“There is nothing can console me,”** _

_**“But my Jolly Sailor Bold.”** _

Then Jean pulled the captain into the water, and immediately pulled him into a tight grasp. Knowing humans couldn’t breathe underwater, he pressed his lips to the captain’s. He tried to breathe for him.

A light blush was on his cheeks as he pulled away, “Listen to me and you’ll survive.”

Then he pressed his lips to his again and started to head to the nearest village he knew of.

But when he turned to breathe for him again, the captain had passed out.

“Shit,” he muttered as he swam faster.


	3. Chapter 2

Eren groaned as he opened his sore eyes, the bright light burning them.

He sat up, rubbing his head, “What happened?”

He looked at his new surroundings. He couldn’t see much, but he could hear different calls of birds and creatures. It seemed like a tropical paradise.

His hair hung low in his face with salt crystals in them, sand was all over his face.

He heard footsteps and turned to look behind him.

He could make out two figures. A boy and a girl.

The boy had a mop of blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes full of worry and curiosity. The girl had long black hair and silver eyes. She didn’t look that much worried.

The blonde stopped and held out a hand, “Well, hello.”

Eren smiled and took the hand, lifting himself up, “Hello, who might you be?”

The blonde smiled, “I’m Armin,” he pointed to the girl, “And that’s Mikasa.”

Eren was a bit suspicious about the very friendly nature of the blonde, and made sure to be careful around the two new people.

He gave the two a gentle smile, “Um, where am I exactly?”

Armin smiled gently, “Our island, our village is here. Would you like to come with us?”

The blonde was definitely curious about the newcomer and his fancy clothing. Mikasa and Armin wore animal skins, not the type of clothing Eren wore.

Eren thought it out before deciding to go. It was a good decision if he wanted to survive.

………..

Meanwhile, Jean had been watching them. Mostly the captain, and was relieved when he seemed to regain himself quickly.

He heard the calls of many different creatures from the island, and refused to get close for the fear of getting himself killed.

He’s already seen a siren attacked by a great white.

Marco.

Got two of his right fins ripped off and heavily scarred. He still does amazingly well for a missing limb and fins.

Jean watched as the three disappeared into the thick, green brush. And he swallowed thickly when the captain went out of sight.

He sighed, “I better get home before Father yells at me.”

The Siren left the rock he was watching the shore from and swam back to the kingdom.

And when he swam through the gates of the palace, the female sirens were swarming around him in relief.

“Thank goodness you’re safe, your highness!” Marco said as he swam towards the other, a smile on his face.

Jean smiled back, “Great to be back.” He then left the circle of sirens and swam to the throne room, opening the door and seeing his father and brother, Louise, on the steps.

“Where were you?” His father asked sternly, Louise having one of those you’re-getting-in-trouble-but-not-me faces.

Jean apologized for his sudden disappearance, “It was my mistake to not tell you I would not be here for dinner. I’m sorry, Father.”

Louise left the room, his pitch black tail making it look like a trail of smoke. His crystal blue eyes looked at Jean before turning back to the hall in front of him.

Before Jean knew, he was engulfed into a hug.

“This is a lesson you have to learn, I was so very relieved to have you return home safe,” His father said, “But, what if it didn’t happen this way and you were killed? My heart would be shattered. I lost your mother and I can’t lose you and Louise either.”

Jean smiled gently and pulled away, “I’ve learned and will remember this lesson.”

His father smiled and patted his son’s shoulder, “Let’s head to dinner now. We don’t want Louise eating all the good food now.”

Jean smiled and hurried to the dinning hall, “Louise! Don’t you dare eat the cake!”


	4. Chapter 3

Jean laughed as he tried to catch his brother, who had already stolen the most decorated piece of the edible pearl cake.

“Put it back, Louise!” He said before he saw one of the edible pearls pop into his brother’s mouth.

He moaned in delight, his black tail also showing he was delighted, “It’s your favorite!”

Jean hurried and snatched the cake piece, swimming to the table and setting it down.

“Alright, my sons,” Their father said as he entered the room, Marco at his side. Two more sirens entered the room. The servants, Sasha and Connie, swam over and hugged Jean.

“Hey, Jean!” Connie said as Sasha started eyeing the food. “It. Looks. So. Yummy,” she said as she licked her lips.

Louise on the other hand, had his eye on Marco. He kept looking at him before turning back to their father, “May we sit down and eat?”

Their father nodded, “Yes, you may.”

The six sirens then swam to the long and wide dinner table, sitting down and beginning to eat.

Jean talked happily with Connie, Sasha, and Marco. Louise gave one final glance at Marco before beginning to eat.

The king smiled at the sirens, “Eat well and not too fast.”

Jean had to admit, this was the best dinner ever.

……..

Eren followed the two villagers through the thick jungle, looking around at the rare flowers and creatures that called this place home.

Soon, Eren saw a clearing and some wooden houses. People were either making a different variety of foods, or cooking up a fire. The embers floating to the darkening sky, the embers becoming the newly appearing stars. The different smells were good, and he couldn’t wait to eat some actual food for once.

The food they had on the ship was spoiling quickly and the only edible thing was the rum.

Eren missed the rum.

He saw some female villagers cooking what appeared to be a large pig over a toasty fire. His mouth almost began to water as Mikasa grabbed his arm and tugged him forward.

The village was overall peaceful, and Eren knew this could be his new home.

But he couldn’t forget the siren. The male siren who had saved his life. Who had brought him here.

His heart missed him, and Eren wanted to see him again.

He wanted to hear that voice.

He wanted to see those eyes.

He wanted to have the siren with him once again.

And he knew all this was love. Love for the most deadly beast in the ocean.


	5. Chapter Four

Jean swam down the large, beautifully decorated corridors of the castle, heading towards the library for a map or any sort of document on the islands in or surrounding the East Coral. He wanted to make sure the captain was safe.

That island might have cannibals. 

Sharks, or any sort of shark related merfolk, are known to have eaten a piece of siren flesh.

That’s how Marco lost right arm and right fins. A shark.

The prince became so focused on the subjects he was currently thinking about that he didn’t see anything in front of him.

And he ran into someone.

He immediately apologized before realizing who the siren in front of him was.

“My dearest apologies, Marco. I didn’t watch where I was going.”

Marco smiled gently, “It’s quite alright.”

Then, the prince’s eyes widened. 

There was a scarring wound on the freckled messenger’s collarbone.

Blood had dried and crusted around and over it.

In siren culture, that is a mating mark. 

A mark to signify that this beta or female has been mated.

Then, Jean saw a cloud of black out of the corner of his eye.

Louise smirked at his younger brother, his long, flowing black tail looking as elegant as ever.

“It seems you’ve discovered who my new mate is,” he said in a mischievous tone.

Now Jean was very worried, for Marco’s safety. 

Louise was known to be controlling and demanding of females and betas. And one was to never say no to him if they feared for their life.

Marco’s sweet nature and Lousie’s power and prided filled behavior was not a good match.

The young prince watched as Lousie swam over to Marco and kissed his neck in a possessive manner.

Jean mouthed to Marco, his face full of worry.

“Be safe.”

He then swam off, heading to the library. He gave a final glance to Marco and Louise. But, the two had vanished.

Jean swallowed thickly as he reached the library, it’s large, gold doors propped open for easy access. He swam inside, quickly heading over to the geography section.

*Beta: A male siren capable of carrying and birthing pups.

————

Eren sat down on one of the long, thick logs surrounding a large, toasty fire. 

He looked to the water, the waves sparkling under the bright moon.

He felt his heart try to reach for it. To reach the water and dive in.

To search for his mysterious lover.

But it will have to stay on land until then.

Mikasa walked over and sat down next to Eren, a pretty pink hibiscus flower in her hair. 

Eren smiled at her, “Hello.”

Mikasa smiled back and put a lei of green and yellow flowers around his neck, “Matches you weirdly multicolored eyes.”

Eren had a yellow left eye and green right eye.

He smiled, “Thank you, it’s beautiful.”

He then watched the village set out the food, the girls performing a dance around the fire. They were gorgeous. As graceful as doves.

Eren then got up and let his heart lead him, directly to the waters edge. The small waves gently crashing against his feet. He longed to see him again.

“Soon, I hope. I’ll find you.”


	6. Chapter Five

Jean continued to read until the sun set.

Louise had to go get him and drag him back to bed.

Jean laid in his very large bed, constantly looking out the window to the vast ocean.

His tail was tangled in the sheets from his constant movement. His hair was messy. The prince could hear Louise and Marco talking in the hallway before their talking faded as they got farther and farther from his room.

Jean laid in his bed, unable to fall asleep. He thought about the captain before an idea popped into his head. He gently got up and swam over to the window, opening it and swimming out of it. He closed it behind him and carefully swam away.

This was his only chance to see the captain again.

And he wasn’t going to waste it.

Jean made it to the island, slowly creeping onto the shore. He climbed onto a rock, and smiled as soon when he saw the captain.

He wanted to kiss those lips.

Stroke those cheeks again.

Jean began singing.

The same song they met with.

_**“Upon one summer’s morning.”** _

_**“I carefully did stray.”** _

_**“Down by the Walls of Wapping.”** _

_**“Where I met a Sailor gay.”** _

_**“Conversing with a young lass,”** _

_**“Who seem’d to be in pain.”** _

_**“Saying ‘William, when you go I fear you’ll ne'er return again.”** _

Jean continued to sing, looking down at the waves crashing gently against the rocks.

———-

Eren sat down on the sand sighing gently.

Mikasa had brought him some food before she returned to the village.

And Eren saw a short, black haired man boarding a large ship.

And by the weapons, Eren was terrified.

That man was a siren hunter.

Eren was relieved when he left.

Just in time to hear a voice.

The voice he had been dying to hear since the last time he saw the siren.

He jumped up and ran to where the voice was coming from.

He moved away some bushes to finally see it.

There he was.

Sitting on the rock.

Singing with his gorgeous voice.

He ran over, through the water, and stopped in front of the rock.

The two smiled at each other, and the siren leaned down to kiss him.

Eren kissed back passionately.

The two lovers were finally reunited.

And were to never be separated again.


	7. Chapter 6

Jean heard the boots of the captain sink into the sand as he ran towards him, causing the siren to look his direction.

He smiled as the brunette reached him, and quickly leaned down and pressed his lips against the other's.

He helped the captain up onto his lap, their kiss not breaking.

He wrapped his arms around the man's waist, the captain putting his around Jean's neck.

Soon, they pulled away, smiling gently.

"Sorry for me not introducing myself," Jean said with a formal tone, "I'm Jean."

The captain smiled down at him, "I'm Eren."

Jean smiled, "I'm happy you're back with me."

He smiled, the captain staying in his lap.

Jean gripped onto him, not letting go.

He wasn't going to leave the captain alone again.

\--------

Eren had been too over joyed to see the Siren again.

"I'm Jean."

Jean.

It was a gorgeous name, and it rolled off his tongue beautifully.

Jean had tanned skin, and his tail was even more beautiful when the sun hit the slick scales.

Eren ran his hand down Jean's tail, feeling every scale as he stared in awe at it.

Then, when running his hand back up, he felt a small slit.

He tried to see what it is when Jean grabbed his hand, a blush settling on the siren's face.

"Curiosity caused the captain to go down with his ship."

Eren stopped, moving to see Jean's webbed ears.

Man, was this siren weird.

\---------

The squeals of sirens filled Levi's ears as they pulled a third one up onto the boat to have the meat from it's tail harvested for the village.

Levi was always baffled at how he wasn't deaf yet, working the same job for well over five years.

The crew began to work quickly, dumping water on the siren so they won't change their tail to legs. It's happened before and they just had to throw to back.

"Levi!" A voice squealed as a brunette approached the raven haired man, her face full of excitement.

"What is it, Hange?" Levi asked, a cold stare on his face.

Hange bounced as she spoke, "One of our crew members told us that a siren was lurking in the Gulf around our village!"

Levi raised an eyebrow, quite interested in the news, "Really? Has anyone caught it? Or is it still free?"

Hange rubbed her chin before smiling, "Yes! It was caught! Though, the siren wasn't bound in any rope."

Levi nodded, "After our current hunt, we'll head back and take it, if it is still there when we return."

Hange nodded as she chased after two crew members, who were carrying a dead siren over to the butchering area deep in the ship.

Levi looked out to the sea, watching the waves crash against rocks that laid in the ocean with no pattern. 

'How interesting,' he thought, thinking over what Hange said.


	8. Chapter 7

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS RAPE AND GORE. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANY OF THIS, FIND THIS MARK ~~~~. EVERYTHING BELOW THAT HAS NO RAPE OR GORE IN IT.

 

"Please. Stop."

That voice rang throughout the seemingly empty library.

"Louise. Please. It hurts."

The prince felt his mate's claws glide down his back as he continued to thrust, every movement causing Marco to twitch and whine.

Louise only smirked at Marco's pathetic pleas for him to stop.

Solid black scales against speckled orange ones. 

The freckled siren was so scared, he didn't know what to do in this situation.

Every thrust Louise made with his cock, which was nearly tearing Marco completely apart, hurt. 

Before all of this, he and Louise were conversing inside the library. Then, Marco saw a change in Louise's piercing blue eyes. And before Marco could do anything, the prince just slammed Marco against the wall of the library and slammed into him.

Even though this was common siren mating behavior. 

Louise didn't want pups.

Only pleasure.

Marco kept pleading for him to stop, but the prince just ignored him, his thrusts getting faster every minute.

Then he felt sharp pains in his sides.

And saw a cloud of red emerging from his left side.

"Louise! Please! Stop!"

Louise didn't stop, digging his nails deeper into Marco's side, watching the blood rise from the wounds.

"Stop!"

"I don't think so, darling."

Marco cringed at the word, hating the way it rolled off Louise's tongue.

Darling.

A name that Louise doesn't deserve to call him by.

"Damn, Marco. Ah. Taking my huge cock so nicely. Fuck. Your little beta pussy looks so nice stretched around my cock."

He moved to kiss Marco deeply, sliding his tongue into the freckled siren's mouth.

And Marco bit down on Louise's tongue, sinking his sharp teeth into it.

Louise yelped in pain as he pulled away.

He growled, "You fucking bitch. You're going to fucking pay for this!"

Marco screamed as Louise sunk his teeth deeply into his shoulder, and his scream was heard by many of the sirens in the castle.

They swiftly and quickly swam to Marco's aid, many gasping as they saw what their oldest prince was doing to the innocent siren.

It took approximately five sirens to pull Louise off and restrain him as they helped Marco to the small infirmary in the castle.

\-----------------

Jean and Eren had stayed on the rock, conversing with one another about thei childhood, telling different stories in between.

"So, you're a prince?"

Jean nodded, "Yes, though, I don't like to act royal."

Eren chuckled, his golden hoop earrings swaying a bit as the wind began to blow.

Eren then looked up, seeing a ship on the horizon.

"Shit. Jean, you have to go!" He said, worry clear in his voice.

Jean nodded, waiting for Eren to slide off his lap before kissing him and diving back into the ocean.

Eren was sad to see him go, but he didn't want Jean to end up on his dinner plate.

\----------

Levi watched as the intestines of an unlucky female siren were ripped from her stomach, blood pouring from her opened gut.

The iron smell filled Levi's nose, and he grimaced at it.

"Tsk, such a foul odor," Levi said, "Get that blood cleaned after you are done. I don't want it to continue to smell like blood."

The two men nodded, one going over to a large butcher knife and raising it, then slamming it into the scaly flesh of the blue tail. 

Levi heard the squishy sounds as they spread the chunks of meat apart.

And he saw part of the spine dangling from the body when they separated the tail from the human upper body.

Levi walked out, looking over the side of the ship. He gasped silently when he saw a glimpse of a brown tail disappear under the water.

He quickly grabbed a spear and threw it into the water, waited a few minutes, and saw blood rise to the surface.

~~~~~~~~~

Jean had become curious about the ship, and swam towards it.

He looked up at the sides, and his eyes widened in horror when he saw men carrying the tail of a dead siren.

Then, he saw a man with black hair look over the side of the large ship, and Jean dove under the water so he won't be seen.

He was too slow.

He yelled in agony as a spear sunk into his tail, going directly through it.

Jean saw the blood rise from the wounds and tried to quickly swim back to the castle to be treated.

Though, every stroke of his tail sent a sharp, agonizing pain through his entire body.

\------

Eren had seen Jean's tail at the side of the ship, and he nearly screamed when Levi threw a spear at the spot where Jean was.

He didn't want their first time together to be their last.

"Jean!"

He started sobbing, and hoping Jean was still alive.


End file.
